House Payments
by Shearasecret
Summary: Bolson is willing to cut Link a special deal.


**_Just some mindless random smut._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 _"Well! Who would have thought? A little go-getter, aren't you?"_

Link trembled at the feel of hands traveling up and down his lean torso. Breathy sighs filled his ears. He closed his eyes and shuddered a bit when he felt a tug at his belt.

 _"Here's the deal! Just for you I'll cut you a special price of $3,000 rupees!_

 _"... but in return..."_

He felt lips at his throat as his belt clattered to the floor. A set of hands reached up to grasp his ponytail, gently tugging his head back for easier access to his tender throat. Another pair of hands traveled slowly down his body, then slowly back up underneath his champion's tunic.

He shivered again at the feel of those hands, then let go of a shaky moan as the lips on his neck found a tender spot. He moaned again, much stronger as that mouth sucked hard at the tender flesh.

He felt his knees go weak as a third set of hands found his hips.

Finally he opened his eyes to look at the three men he had made his agreements with as they stepped back to slide his tunic off entirely, throwing it on the floor to join his discarded belt.

He met the eyes of Bolson for a moment before the older man went back to attacking his throat.

"It's not too late to back out, you know," he cooed against his skin.

Link's answer was to slid his own arms around him and press closer, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Hudson! Karson! Our young guest seems to be a bit shaky. Maybe we should help him to the bed."

The two other men voiced their agreement as the two of them lifted Link from the floor and carried him to the bed they had already prepared. The young man yelped a little, reluctant to move away from Bolson, but did let go in the end to let himself be carried along.

He was laid carefully on the bed only to be half-covered by Hudson who took on his boss's previous position by tenderly kissing the blond's neck.

Karson's hands explored Link's torso again, gently tracing his many scars. He found a path that slowly trailed down to his hips where he started to untie his pants.

"Hold on now!" Bolson snapped. "You leave the fun parts for your boss!"

"Right! Sorry, Boss!" Karson said, backing off so Bolson could take his place.

He pressed his hips forward, causing Link's legs to part with a gasp from the young Hero.

He moaned again as Bolson picked a spot at the bottom of his chest to start slowly kissing and nibbling a path down his lithe body.

"You know," he said against the scarred flesh. "I was surprised you agreed to do this. Not that I'm complaining mind."

Link cried out a bit as Bolson nipped sharply at his hip. He licked a path along the hem of Link's pants, causing the young man to tremble as Bolson's deft fingers continued where Karson had left off.

"Hudson, would you please get our young guest into a more comfortable position?"

Hudson clearly knew what his boss meant because he immediately left Links neck. He lifted Link's upper body and shifted so he was behind him before lowering Link again, this time he pressed against the already bare chest of the strong man behind him.

"Now you just relax, honey," Bolson said soothingly. "We want you to enjoy this just as much as we are."

Link nodded and relaxed against Hudson. Karson moved closer, taking up Hudson's abandoned position at Link's neck while Hudson helped Bolson raise Link's slim hips so he could slide those trousers off.

"Oh my my! It seems you may just be enjoying this as much as we are after all," Bolson teased as Link's impressive cock sprung forth. "Mmm and what a fine specimen," he cooed. He lowered his head to tease Link's inner thighs as he slid his pants the rest of the way down his legs. They were thrown aside carelessly and immediately forgotten as Bolson leaned back again.

"Now let me take a look at you," he said, settling between Link's legs again as he gazed lustfully down at Zelda's appointed knight.

Link squirmed a bit, his cheeks getting warm. He had never been looked at like this. At least, not as far as he could remember.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You are absolutely stunning."

Karson and Hudson grunted with agreement. Hudson backed off a bit, moving behind Bolson. "Ooooh you knew exactly what I wanted. I knew there was a reason I keep you around," Bolson said delightedly. Hudson smiled at the praise as he slowly started to remove his employer's clothing with practiced hands.

As Husdson busied himself with his task, Bolson went back to teasing Link's tender flesh with his lips and hands. He kissed a trail around his hips and on his thighs, but never moving closer to Link's now aching member.

"Karson, you remembered the stamina potions, didn't you?" Bolson asked while Link whined softly, desperate to be touched.

"Of course I did, Boss. They're on the night stand."

"Mmm good boy."

And without warning, he engulfed Link's rock-hard cock in his mouth. Link cried out and reached around blindly for absolutely anything to hold on to.

Karson chuckled and grabbed both Link's hands in his own, holding him tight as he tried to keep himself calm. Boss always got first dibs.

Link was a mess at the feelings of intense pleasure consumed him. Bolson moved with practiced ease. He ran his tongue along the underside of Link's aching member as he slowly eased his mouth up and down on it, taking him in a bit deeper each time.

Link panted and moaned, trying hard not to thrust into that warm mouth. Karson still held his hands, giving Hudson a chance to turn his attentions back to Link now that his boss was bare. He started to kiss all along Link's chest. He flicked his tongue against Link's nipple causing an extra gasp from the hero. Liking this reaction, Hudson did it again before sucking on the tender bud. Link cried out, his back arching.

Karson let go of one of Link's hands so he could join in the fun. He pinched Link's other nipple gently as Link's free arm moved up to hold on to the man behind him.

As they did this, Bolson picked up the pace. He sucked hard on Link's tip before moving off his member to suck on his balls. He nibbled oh so gently on the tender flesh while his hand made sure the long, throbbing shaft was still properly tended to. It didn't take long after that. Tensing, Link came with a loud cry of pleasure.

"Mmmm that took longer than I thought," Bolson said. "This should be very fun." He gave Link a moment to catch his breath as he cleaned up some of the mess he'd made with his tongue. He moaned as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

As he did this he held his hand out expectantly and Hudson promptly dropped a small bottle in it.

Uncorking it, he started to spread the lube onto his fingers, then moved those fingers down to Link's puckered hole. "Are you ready, Baby?" he asked. He waited for Link's nod before he slowly eased a finger inside him. Link gasped and tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. "Shh, it's alright. Just relax I promise you'll love this."

Link nodded again and did his best to relax. He took a deep breath and let it go, some of his tension going along with the slow stream of air. "That's better." Bolson said soothingy as he slowly worked his finger in and out. After a few moments, once Link had had time to adjust some to the feeling, he slowly inserted a second finger. Link fought the urge to tense up again, and only just managed. "You're doing great, sweet heart." Bolson assured him. He thrust his fingers in and out a few time before he started curling them.

Link cried out when Bolson found what he was looking for. His flaccid shaft started to firm up again. as Bolson made sure to hit that spot over and over again.  
"Oooh looks like we might not even need that stamina potion yet," Bolson said. "But don't worry, darling. We will."

He thrust in a third finger, but Link was so distracted he hardly noticed.

Hudson had reached down and started to pet Link's slowly hardening cock while his boss worked him harder. But soon, too soon for Link, those long, talented fingers left him. He whined a bit at the loss, making Bolson laugh a little. "Don't worry. You'll love what comes next."

Bolson pressed his hips closer to Link's and rocked them against each other. Link moaned loudly again, arching to get closer to Bolson.  
He tugged at his hand that Karson still held and Karson let go obligingly as his boss slowly lined himself up.

Bolson leaned forward, finally sealing Link's lips in a heated kiss while he slowly eased himself inside.

Link did his best to return the kiss, their tongues sliding together as he wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders of the older man.  
No longer holding Link's hands, Karson's hands moved instead down Link's sides to his legs. As Bolson started to thrust more urgently, encouraged by the wanton noises Link made into his mouth, Karson's hands lifted those legs up, giving Bolson a deeper, stronger angle.

Link tore himself from the kiss to cry out again. His nails dug into Bolson's back as the older man thrust harder and faster, moaning and panting himself. Link did his best to meet each of those thrusts as they brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Hudson, still lazily petting Link's straining cock, now enclosed the heated flesh with his large hand. He pumped it in time with Bolson's thrusts as Bolson attacked link's neck.

Link was lost as thrust after thrust he was brought closer to the edge.

"Mmm you're so fucking tight!' Bolson moaned as his own thrusts began to grow more erratic. "Oh! Oh Goddess yes! Scream for me!"

Link obliged without a thought, screaming with each thrust as he clung to Bolson. It didn't take much longer after that. Link came with another shout and when he tensed with pleasure, Bolson followed after, shooting hot spurts of cum deep inside the blond.

They relaxed for a moment, catching their breath, but were interrupted. "I can't take this much longer, boss," Hudson said.

"You can't? I'm the one they've been rubbing against!" Karson protested.

Bolson chuckled and slowly withdrew himself from Link, who whined again from the loss. "Well then, I'll take a breather while you two have your fun. I'm not as young as I used to be. But don't forget to give the poor boy his potion."

Bolson leaned in to give Link one more kiss before sliding off the bed to sit on the chair next to it to watch.

Hudson gave Link one of the stamina potions they'd set aside for this very reason and Link drank it happily, eager to experience whatever these men would do next.

"I think we've been working pretty hard, don't you?" Hudson asked as he helped Link off of Karson.  
"I do. I think maybe we should put the kid to work, huh?" Karson agreed. "Now that he's been shown how it's done."

Link looked between them, not quite sure where to start, when Hudson graciously let Karson step up first. "Well? I'm not gonna do much with these trousers still on am I?"

Link blushed a bit, but moved his shaking hands to Karson's pants. "Hey, don't worry. You'll do just fine." Karson said encouragingly. Link swallowed and slid those pants down to expose Karson's own straining member. Not quite as long as his own or Bolson's but the thickness was impressive.

Karson shifted so he was laying down again, letting Link come to him at his own pace. Still nervous, Link slowly moved closer to that straining cock before he slowly slid it into his mouth. The flavor, even with the precum slowy leaking from the head, wasn't as bad as he'd feared it would be. A bit salty, but not terrible. And Karson's shuddering sigh was more than encouraging.

He shifted so he was on his hands and knees so he could more easily slid his mouth over Karson's member. He slid his tongue along the base as he remembered Bolson doing to him, then drew back to suck on the tip.

"F-fast learner," Karson groaned, making Bolson chuckle beside them.

Link moved more confidently now, getting the hang of it. He fondled Karson's balls gently as he did so, enjoying the other mans' moans of pleasure. He was really starting to get into it when he jumped, feeling something probing at his rear end again.  
Hudson put his hands on Link's hips to steady him, and Link did his bets to continue his work on Karson's cock as Hudson slowly slid into him. Link moaned against the hot flesh in his mouth, making Karson clutch the sheets. "Oh fuck! Make him do that again!"

Hudson complied with a smirk, thrusting hard into Link's waiting hold. Link complied with more moans, encouraged by how much Karson seemed to enjoy it.

He felt so deliciously full, with Hudson thrusting behind him and Karson twitching in his mouth. How, he wondered, had he never done this before?

He tried to relax his throat to take Karson deeper, and the construction worker moved to grip his ponytail again, making Link moan around him again.  
"I think-" Karson panted "This kid- Might- Like the- r-rougher stuff!"

"Let's find out!" Hudson said as he thrust harder into Link. Link's mouth left Karson's cock as he arched back with one of his loudest moans yet.  
"I think you're right!" Hudson panted as he pounded into Link as hard as he could.

Karson grabbed Link's hair more harshly and pushed his mouth back onto his cock. Link complied with a hard suck and went back to work as Hudson rammed into him again and again.

The three men were a mess of thrust and moans. The whole house was filled with the slapping of skin and sounds of pleasure, so Link didn't even notice Bolson until the older man had grabbed his cock again, jerking it firmly in his calloused hand.  
Link came hard, but so far he was the only one.  
"Oh Din that's good," Hudson cried out as he did his best to keep going despite Link's body tensing hard around him.

He thrust harder, though he was starting to lose his rhythm. Link sucked harder on Karson's dick, making the other man tremble beneath him and finally the two of them came inside him.

Link sputtered as the hot cum shot into his mouth, but did his best to swallow it all down.

Slowly the two men slid out of him, letting Link catch his breath again.

"Fuck that was good," Hudson sighed as he relaxed.

Link moved a bit, looking between them.

"Is... that it then?" he asked, making Bolson chuckle.

"You want more?" Karson asked. Link blushed, but nodded, making all three of them laugh good naturedly.

"You won't get a bigger discount," Bolson said.

"That's okay," Link said with a smile.

"How much of that potion you got on you, Karson?" Hudson asked.

"Enough to go all night," he said, grinning.

"Alright then, sweet heart," Bolson said. "Get ready to go again."


End file.
